The Hawke and the Wolfe
by beginnerwriter0321
Summary: Hawke the name that started the war between Mages and Templars. But what of his friend Wolfe, the one never talked about. "I was just taking my nightly stroll and saw a defenseless man in need." Wolfe stated. "It was my nightly ambush time." Hawke replied


- Sorry it's so short, I just want to introduce it, Please review and tell me what could be better-

Based on Bioware's Dragon Age 2—they own all except for my Wolfe

On the ship to Kirkwall, there were numerous people. Hawke was trying to console three women, which seemed impossible. At least he had Carver when his father died. He was devastated when he died but he didn't show it. He became the man of the household. He shouldn't show his sadness, that was being weak. His father was a great man, but he, Hawke, needed to be better. He seemed to be failing at it. He climbed on the deck after his mother, Bethany and Aveline had all fallen asleep. He just needed a moment to himself. On a ship full of Ferelden's escaping the Blight, it was impossible. He did hear rumors about a women helping with the children and keeping the peace. Apparently the rumors stated her payment for going to Kirkwall was to keep peace on the ship. However, he never saw her. The women that kept the children entertained and the people safe. Sometimes he wondered if she would be able to help with his mother and company. Maybe a woman would have better insight. He never heard a name, just always something about a wolf. On occasion, he wondered if that was a name. He himself had an unusual name, Hawke. He shook his head of those thoughts; he still needed to be on guard. Even this, _wolf_, needed to sleep, not everyone could expect her to stay awake at all times. Maybe the captain did.

He made his way to the bow of the ship and looked at the water. He pulled out the amulet the witch had given to him in exchange of her saving them. He wondered what the Dalish would want with something given to them by a 'shem'. When she stated her name, he thought he recognized some elvish words. But he never listened hard to the elves. If his family stayed with them, they would be put in chains in an instance. Nevertheless, he made her a promise he was going to keep it. He turned away and put the amulet in his pocket. He hoped his mother was right about the family in Kirkwall. He didn't want her to be disappointed anymore.

Once he looked away from the water, he saw a boy, not over the age of 12, watching him. Hawke didn't think anything of it. Even though the nagging voice in the back of his head was warning him. He walked to the door to the stairs when someone hit him on the head, hard enough to stagger back and fall. Someone reached into his pocket, Hawke grabbed their arm. He tried yanking the arm down on top of him, but the knock to his head, made him a little weaker than normal.

"He's not unconscious yet." A voice yelled over him.

Another knock, which felt like a kick, to Hawke's head made him pass out. As Hawke was going in and out of consciousness., he heard a female voice, demanding something from them. Finally, he heard shouting and sword clanking above him. Hawke tried moving, but found it impossible to move. "Don't move they hit your head really hard." A female voice stated over him. He felt a cooling sensation on his head. Then he felt the magic that his sister normally poured over him. But the magic felt different, he couldn't decide how different though.

His headache subsided and he was able to open his eyes. In front of his face, there was a beautiful woman. She had auburn hair and bright blue eyes. He tried to speak but his throat was dry. She realized this in an instance and left. Hawke tried to sit up but his muscles refused to cooperate with him. He was struggling to sit up when he felt the same soft hands help him lean against a wall. She put some liquid to his lips and made him drink.

"Thank you." He finally managed to say. She didn't say anything, but Hawke felt someone sit next to him.

"I was just taking my nightly stroll and saw a defenseless man in need." She stated hiding a smile in the darkness.

Hawke almost tried to defend himself but he looked over at her and saw the small smile. "It was my nightly ambush time." He stated folding his arms across his chest. All questions about her magic usage disappeared from his mind. Maybe he will have another time to question her about it. No, harm no foul.

"The name is Wolfe." She said standing up holding up her hand.

"Hawke" He said taking her hand and pulling himself up. He came really close to her face.

Hawke noticed a slight blush creep across her face. He let go of her hand and took a step back. "I need to head back to my mother. Don't need her to worry anymore." He said, some emotions flashed across his face but disappeared in a second.

"Hopefully I'll see you tomorrow when we land." Wolfe said to a retreating backside of Hawke.

"Maybe you will." He said turning around winking at her.

Wolfe didn't know what overcame her. First off, she used magic on him in the open. She never used magic but he didn't say anything. She hoped that he didn't notice. Nor did he ask her anything about it. She pulled her blades from her back and examined them closely. No blood, she didn't like it when she had to spill blood. Just like her magic, that terrifying thing that she was born with. She learned how to control it at a young age by an apostate. He was caught but didn't turn her in. He told her to run and be free, never let them catch her. That's when she became fearful of magic. After she fled the town she was in she managed barely to make it to another town. The only thing that she was able to keep with her was the clothed on her back and her two blades. _Mangetsu_ and _Mikadzuki_, are the daggers that are Wolfe's only possessions, she takes them everywhere. _Mangetsu _has two fire runes, whereas _Mikadzuki _has two ice runes. Opposites, incomplete apart but together a sight to be seen Wolfe feels that they have magic to make them work but she really doesn't know. She hopes she'll find someone who does.

Each blade have their own designs, _Mangetsu _has a full moon on it with some stars and the handle is made for a hand to grip it. _Mikadzuki _was full of stars but a blank spot where the moon was on the other. Both were the color of bronze and rarely need to be sharpened. Both had sparks come off of them at times. They seemed to be able to sense her change in emotions. That's why she rarely showed them. She felt that the daggers were just as dangerous as her magic if not, even more dangerous.

She put them behind her back and began thinking about Hawke, the man she just saved. He was cute and he seemed powerful, just take off guard. But he also seemed to have a good humor. Maybe just maybe fate will link them together tomorrow in Kirkwall. She didn't like being alone. Maybe this was a chance to not be. She sighed and continued walking the boat.


End file.
